The Animal Behavior Core (ABC) is comprised of two components: the Infant Primate Research Laboratory (IPRL) and the Mouse Behavior Laboratory (MBL). The overall objective of the ABC is to provide Research Affiliates with the infrastructure needed to perform the most advanced and innovative functional outcome measures when assessing the effectiveness of intrinsic (gene-based) and/or extrinsic (surgical, drug-based) interventions in animal models of neurodevelopmental disorders.